


[podfic] sic transit gloria mundi (so passes the glory of the world)

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [24]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Moving On, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Life after the end of the world.





	[podfic] sic transit gloria mundi (so passes the glory of the world)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [\- sic transit gloria mundi - so passes the glory of the world -](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381961) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 

** **

**Title: [sic transit gloria mundi (so passes the glory of the world)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/381961) **

**Author: ** ** [otter](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/otter/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Fandom: **Stargate: SG1

**Pairing: **Daniel Jackson/Jack O’Neill

**Length: **00:06:34

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/25%20\(SG1\)%20_sic%20transit%20gloria%20mundi%20\(so%20passes%20the%20glory%20of%20the%20world\)_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
